


What He Meant to Say

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad goes drinking with Kyouraku in an attempt to finally make the confession he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Meant to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

The two men sat together, drinking sake from bowls, jars piling up beside them.

Chad had wanted to speak for a while, and hoping the alcohol would lower his inhibitions.

He could remember the ever scary sight of Rukia in cheerleader mode. "Go for it!" Then she had used her feminine wiles to get Matsumoto to cancel her drinking plans for Kyouraku and send Chad in her place.

It had become a mantra in Chad's head. _Say something. Say something._

"Nice weather, isn't it?"

Kyouraku set aside his sake bowl and said, "What do you want to say to me, Sado-kun?"

Chad wished the captain had his usual hat on, so he couldn't see his eyes.

"I… you…" Chad had never been very verbose.

Kyouraku move behind him, and Chad tried not to tense. Chad felt strong arms around him and warm breath smelling of sake on his throat.

"Is this what you wanted, Sado-kun?"

Chad nodded, dumbly.

His lips were soft, which somehow Chad had not expected from the rough stubble on his jaw. He leaned back then and Chad felt a pink, flowery kimono laid over his shoulders.


End file.
